


The Lights

by pilongski



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov and His Mistress [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: One thing that people don't know ... is that Yuuri Katsuki is extremely shy in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [The Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761066) by [visiondoesntneedsupervision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision)



> I had a longer fanfic planned, but I haven't finished that yet. So enjoy this filler for the time being ;)
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE belongs to MAPPA Studio

One thing that people don't know ... is that Yuuri Katsuki is extremely shy in bed.  
  
"Viktor, wait—" he pleads between Viktors kisses. "Viktor—"  
  
"What is it?" Viktor pouts. He is not happy when he is interupted.  
  
"The lights ...." Yuuri trails at the words, but Viktor understands.  
  
"But I want to see your beautiful body."  
  
"I know, but it's just ...."  
  
"Embarassing?"  
  
Yuuri nods.  
  
"You are an enigma, Yuuri Katsuki." Victor cooes. "Outside this room, you acted like you own the world. You walked like you are the sexiest person on earth. And yet here ... you become shy at me looking at your body. You never cease to amaze me."  
  
"Well, you make me weird, King Nikiforov." Yuuri replies and closes the distance between them. They kiss for quite long. Tongues collide. Salivas are exchanged. Moans are out. After a while, they stop to stare at each other.  
  
"You make me weird too, Yuuri Katsuki."   
  
In the end, the lights are not off. But they have a good time.


End file.
